True Purpose
by DilleysFan
Summary: Austin collapses and awakens with astonishing powers with Dez absent; Trish and Ally are trying to figure it out. Only Dallas seems to know whats going on. This an Idea that I had so please read and review sorry if the summary stinks I know the story will be better
1. Chapter 1

It was another typical day for Austin Moon and company, his friend and songwriter Ally Dawson was working the Sonic Boom Music store, Trish was working whatever job she had managed to get this time and Dez was away for a family reunion in Montreal and Austin himself well he decided to help Ally out at Sonic Boom.

Ally was attempting to deal with customers whiling Austin was goofing off, I mean helping by demonstrating the instruments.

Austin was messing around with a tuba when he was hit by sudden wave nausea which causes him to stumble causing his blonde hair flying forward just slightly.

"Hey Ally I have to pee, be back in a minute" he says to the chocolate-haired songwriter.

Austin then zips off to the bathroom.

Ally shakes her head

"He really shouldn't drink all that soda" she mutters to no one in particular.

About forty-five minutes pass and Austin still hadn't returned from the bathroom, Alley was starting to worry she hoped that Austin wasn't sick and collapsed in the bathroom.

Normally she would send Dez into check on him but unfortunately the redhead was 2,000 miles away in Montreal.

"Guess who got a job at the bookstore?" Trish arrives in her usual fashion.

"Oh hey Trish..." the Hispanic girl notices Alley's distracted tone.

"What's wrong Alls?" she asks her best friend

"Oh it's just that Austin went into the bathroom forty-five minutes ago and hasn't come out yet"

Immediately Trish gets a thought

"You don't think he's in there blowing it up?"

Alley shakes her head

"He said he only had to pee"

The girls approach the door and knock

"Austin? Are you alright?" Alley calls through the door except there is no answer.

Ally tries again but gets the same

"Alright we're coming in" Alley pushes open the door and gasps at what she finds.

When she entered she saw her friend lying on the floor unconscious

"Austin!" Alley and Trish rush to the singer's side.

Alley gently shakes him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Austin…can you hear me…come on wake up"

After what seems like hours but it was only twenty minutes Austin finally stirs and opens his eyes

"Austin! What happened?" Ally asks as the singer sits up.

"I'm not really sure…I came in here to pee like I said but when I went to wash my hands I felt real dizzy and the next thing I know I wake up here on the bathroom floor."

Alley saw how confused Austin was

"Did you feel sick this morning or anything?"

Austin shakes his head

"But my dad got me frustrated about his stupid commercial" the blonde singer admits before walking out of the bathroom with Trish and Ally in toe.

Alley proceeds to front counter and Trish picks up a magazine and begins flipping through the pages aimlessly while Austin checks himself over once he does the singer turns around just in time to see Ally's crush Dallas walk through the door and he looked troubled.

He kept glancing back as if expecting someone to come up from behind him and strike him.

Being the nice guy he was Austin decides to see what's bothering the tanned teen.

"Hey Dallas…are you okay?" he enquires of Dallas who jumps at the sudden sound.

"Whoa whoa whoa Dallas, it's me; Austin"

Dallas peers at him through fear filled eyes

"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"Austin asks reaching out to place a reassuring hand on the frightened teen's shoulder,

when his hand made contact something peculiar happens; Austin's sharply gasps as his vision is obscured by a violent golden light and eerie green mist surrounds him as Ally quickly realizes something is up as she also sees the green mist that is now filling the shop.

Ally grabs Trish and gets to Austin, her eyes immediately are drawn to the form of Dallas but then notices Austin's hand on his shoulder and his eyes were glowing gold.

"Austin what's going on"

The singer didn't answer but he did open his mouth his voice wasn't very loud but his voice still carried across the entire mall.

"_A half-blood with arrive as Olympus will rise, _

_return the seats of power before the chaos and darkness cause the west to die._

_ If no clue persist seek out the mystic one though she will at first resist. _

_Amongst you the first is as clear as a Celtic rune; _

_return god of the sun; _

_return goddess of the moon"_

as soon as the last syllables fall from his lips the mist fades and Austin's eyes return to their previous state.

Austin inhales a huge breath of air

"What was that?" Ally asks looking at the young blonde.

Austin shakes his head "I have no idea…Dallas are you alright"

Dallas nods mutely

"I know what that was Austin the tan teen states

"…and let me tell you it has been over 1,500 years since one has been heard…that was a prophecy Austin"

Dallas finishes the fear that was over him seems to have vanished.

"What do you mean by prophecy." Inquires Ally

"Exactly what I said let me explain; you know all those legends about the Greek Gods and Goddesses"

Austin, Ally and Trish nod in unison

"Well the truth is they are not just myths they are true and about 1500 years ago Olympus was involved in a war against Asgard the home of Norse Gods, being the master warriors they were the Asgardians found away to kill the Olympians but their plan backfired as Apollo the clever god he was activated the god's final and greatest power, reincarnation."

Dallas pauses for a breath and continues

"It takes about 100 years a normal mortal soul to be reborn into a new body but a being as powerful as an Olympian could take over a millennium to reincarnate and it has been approximately 1536 years since the gods died per say"

Ally raises a very valid question

"Dallas, how do you know all of this?"

"Oh…I'm a demigod myself, a child of one of the minor gods…my father is Eros god of seduction and infatuation to the Romans they called him Cupid" Dallas finishes

both Ally and Trish look skeptical but Austin seems to believe him

"You believe me Austin?"

"Yeah, I do…for some reason I can tell your being honest" the teen musician responds.

"Well Okay, but why do you have the power of prophecy?" Trish asks glaring at him slightly.

For some reason Austin found Trish's tone offensive

"Don't make light of a prophecy like that one" Dallas states "but as to why Austin has the gift of prophecy I can only make one guess that makes any sense" the Latino boy turns and looks Austin dead in the eyes and remains like that for a moment before his eyes widen

"As I thought…the reason you have the power of prophecy is because you Austin, are the reincarnation of the lord of prophecy himself...you Austin are the reincarnation of…Apollo, Olympian god of the sun"

Austin's eyes widen and the girls just gawk.

**[Chapter 1 done tell me what you think, I will continue if I get a review, what do you think Austin's reaction will be when the shock wears off; what did you think of my first prophecy]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[I believe some of you Before you say anything there are a total of 14 Olympians not 12 many forget to count Hades and Hestia as Olympians]**

Austin was completely still his mind trying to process it all

"So you're saying I'm like his son or something?" he inquires obviously in need of clarification.

Dallas shakes his head his dark brown locks flying about as he does.

"No, you are not his son…hmm how to put this…" the tan skinned teen thought for a moment

"You understood what I told you a few moments ago right?" he asks the singer who nods

"A little"

"Well you see when Odin and his Asgard brethren assaulted Mount Olympus 1500 years ago they managed to kill all but one of the Olympians…well not completely kill him; that Olympian was Lord Apollo he was on death's doorway but used the last of his strength to activate reincarnation, Apollo knew that this measure would take about a millennium to come to pass"

Dallas explains trying to recall what he had heard.

"Where did you hear this Dallas" Ally squeaks a little too excited to speak properly to her crush.

The Latino boy flashes a small smile

"My father told me since he was there"

A flash of gold light illuminated the area and when the light faded a small boy stood there he had milky white skin, an adorable face and a head full of bright golden curls and his eyes were an odd color: they were pink and his most impressive feature was a pair of small white angel wings with alternating white and gold plumage that glistened in the sunlight.

Dallas looks at the boy for a moment

"…Dad….why are you here?"

Ally, Austin and Trish look at the small winged child

"DAD!" Ally and Trish cry in unison

"You're Eros aren't you?" Austin asks peering directly into the boy's pink eyes.

The boy giggles and bats his eyes in a bashful manner

"Yes Milord, I am indeed Eros, god of seduction at your service" responds the winged god.

Austin pauses when his mind realizes that Eros just called him "Milord"

the fair-haired singer looks at the god of infatuation with quizzical eyes.

"Oh that's right I interrupted Dallas' explanation" Eros comments patting his son on the shoulder apologetically.

"To put it simply, you are not a son of Apollo, no…that would be quite impossible as he and the other 13 were killed 1500 years ago like Dallas here told you; you are not his son…you none other than Apollo…himself"

Eros finishes look intently at Austin as the revelation sinks in.

Everything stops for Austin his blue eyes going wide as dinner plates.

"Are you saying…that…I'm…a-a god?" asks the musician in a breathless voice.

A large smile broke out on Eros' face.

"On behalf of the minor gods I bid you welcome back…Lord Apollo"

Austin was in shock no shock was a gross understatement for what he felt.

"How can you be sure of this Eros" the winged deity gave Austin an apologetic look

"My Lord, you may have been reborn into a new mortal form but it is impossible to hide an aura like yours.

Austin was little numb maybe this is why his career was moving so slow.

"You see the Fates like to play games with the world as it is their choice to do so or not" Eros explains "Most of us immortals can't stand the Fates but just because what they say is law doesn't mean they get off scot free; oh no they have been on the receiving end of Poseidon, Hades, Athena and even Zeus' wrath"

Austin nods as his brain for some reason was telling him to look for a certain someone but who he did not thought for a moment to better prove this new fact but then it came to him.

"My lord have you ever wondered why you career is moving so slowly" The fair-haired musician glances hat Eros and sees a knowing look.

"To answer it simply, you were meant for a much greater destiny...as lord of the sun"

Austin nods

Eros then hands him a golden lyre

"This is your symbol of power" explains the winged godling.

Mere seconds later the area is engulfed in a brilliant glare of sunlight, when the shine recedes Austin's body is pulsing with godly energy.

"I've never felt anything like this" Austin comments on his new powered up state "So much power...I guess it's its true I am Apollo"

Eros and Dallas cheer enthusiastically

"How about that Dallas your hunch was correct, it seems you've inherited your mother's intuition" Dallas turns a furious shade of crimson at his father's praise.

Then Ally reminds them of the prophecy.

"Remember the prophecy says _Return god of the sun; return goddess of the moon_...if Austin is Apollo, god of the sun then who is the goddess of the moon?"

Eros chuckles good-naturedly

"The goddess of the moon is none other than Apollo's twin sister, Artemis"

Austin now knows who it is his subconscious is telling him to find.

The blonde musician then notices something about his vision he can now see a large clock tower.

"Hey Eros, is it natural for me to see another place" he asks curiously.

Eros responds

"Your Omnipotence activated with out your call...that only happens when something belonging to another god enters your domain"

Eros thinks before elborating further "Or something that is directly connected to you such as a demigod child"

Austin's blood runs cold for a moment

"I don't have any kids!"

Cupid chuckles

"My lord, some demigods have achieved immortality, there is one child of Apollo that found Aphrodite's legendary golden apples of Immortality and the rest is self explanitory"

"The place I sense your mind dwelling on is somewhere in London, am I right" Eros states his fuschia eyes flashing knowingly.

Austin nods

"Lord Apollo, if you focus your powers on that location you should be able to see more of the picture"

The Singer does so and as Eros said his vision shows him the whole of London and even begins zeroing in on the source of this disturbance.

Austin's eyes were glowing gold again but not as opaque you could see his bright blue irses.

"What do you see Austin?" Ally enquires looking impressed with Austin's learning ability.

"I see the old Big Ben clock tower...wait its moving...wait...is that...yes it is...that's Niall Horan of One Direction" is Austin's response.

Austin saw an Aura around Niall that was similar to his. Austin was now wishing to be there and he closed his eyes. What he didn't realize is that his body had begun pulsing with golden light.

Eros and Dallas' eyes widen as that pulsing light only signaled one thing, that Austin was about to reveal his true Immortal form and teleport.

"Avert your eyes!" Eros yells urgently "Unless you wish to die"

All the present company turn their gaze away as a large blaze of radiance illuminates the area for only a brief moment before the shine vanishes completely.

When Ally, Trish and Dallas look back Austin was gone.

"Where did he go?" Ally asks as she glances around

Eros laughs out right

"Isn't it obivous... he's in London" was his response "probably going to visit his grandson"

**[Austin has a grandson born of a demigod that stole immortality how will Austin react to Niall when meets them oh and be ready for definite crossovers with High School Musical, Good Luck Charlie and Shake it Up] **

**[Please read and review]**


End file.
